WE BELONG TOGETHER
by fahaar
Summary: another fight. does shuichi give up this time? will yuki make a move to give in? will their relationship last longer?
1. we belong together

_Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of it's characters. They are owned and copyrighted by Maki Murakami.  
re-send, re-edit, bla bla bla..  
thanks to my beta helper kagome mokuba

* * *

_

_another fight. does shuichi give up this time? will yuki make a move to give in? will their relationship last longer?

* * *

_

**We belong together **

Shuichi sigh loudly. Today Yuki had kicked him out again.

_Here I am once again, my heart torn into pieces. _

Like usual, his favorite place in the whole wide world, the park. Now, he's here. Treated to his own feelings, embraced them with his sweet thought. His heart, his feelings started to rebel against him.

_-Why should you stay any longer? He doesn't love you! LOVE YOU!  
No! I love him and so does he.  
-Are you sure about that? If he did, why does he treat you like rubbish?  
No! No! It's my fault. MY fault. I'm not suppose to bother him with his deadline is around the corner.  
-Yeah yeah. Even though, it doesn't give him the right to throw you out. You are his lover, aren't you?  
Shut up, shut up! I am his lover...  
-No you are not. You're just his personal toilet. PERSONAL TOILET!  
Oh no! Yuki, I… I…_

Shuichi kept fighting with his own emotion. He really loves Yuki, sincerely from his heart. But, he doesn't understand why Yuki keeps doing mean things to him? Maybe sometimes, once in a blue moon, Yuki will good to him, being a romantic lover, saying loving words, but most of the times, he just ignores him. Maybe his heart was right, he's just Yuki's personal toilet, only to be used when needed. After that, bye bye, see you next time. Shuichi keep thinking.

_Am I really a burden to Yuki?_

He doesn't realize that the park is now becoming quiet. Most of the people are slowly starting to leave the park. A few minutes later, the rest of them start to run away from the park. The weather started to change. From the bright sunny day, into a cloudy one, the rain was coming, that was why people kept running.

_Yuki… in your heart, where do I belong?_

Tears keep coming from his eyes. Sitting on one of the benches, pulling both his legs up and wrapped them with his arms, cradling himself trying to find comfort. He knows the rain is coming but has no intention of walking away.

**Its just water anyway, not fire, **he murmured to himself.

_Yuki always said that I'm his burden. Am I? If I am, should I leave or should I stay? If I leave, where do I go? I really need to think this matter seriously. _

Some weird rays of light pass by in his violet purple eyes… In addition, the rain began coming down.

XXX

**Banng!!** The sound of thunder made Yuki stop his typing. With this kind of weather, his interest to type is gone. Yuki stared at the wall clock, nearly five p.m. He wonders why the house is so quiet, so unusual. Look back at his laptop, he read the last word again, and then he shut down and head to the living room. The house is dark.

_Where is that baka anyway?_

Suddenly he snaps. He remembers now. He's the one who grab the kid collar and threw him out from the house. But it was about 12 O'clock this afternoon, he should have come home by now, moreover its raining heavily outside. Yuki sat on couch.

_-Think of something? Let's see, you worried about that boy, aren't you?  
Well, he's the one who messed with me.  
-Oh... trying to make you eat something was messing with you, how cool of you huh!  
So what? He's so annoying. He barked around the door while I'm work. My deadline killing me...  
-Yeah! Yeah! Same old reasons again. You know, you are a baka for yourself.  
What?  
-Yes, baka, baka, baka!  
Stupid assho…  
-Hey, back to main point here. Don't you see how much he's concerned about you? He prepared your food, all you had to do was sit your ass down quietly and eat, as simple as that.  
But my work…  
-Hell with your work, 10 to 15 minutes to eat won't kill you, moron.  
I…  
-You shouted at him, scared him, scold him, said that he is nothing but a burden. You didn't even look at what he served for you. Instead of that, you grabbed him and threw him out. What a bastard you are? And now, it's pouring down rain, what might happen to him?  
He'll go to Hiro's. He always does.  
-And what does if he doesn't? Besides Hiro, just one places more he would visit. You don't haveto guess.  
Damn it! _

With that, Yuki grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number in his head. After a few seconds, he heard the ringing tone - in the moonlight-, under the couch.

_-You grab him so suddenly, how could he have gotten his phone, baka!  
Shut up idiot! _

Check the phone book, retrieve Hiro's number and call him. A few second then,  
**Hi, Hiro's voice here, but he is not here, he's going to Kyoto to meet someone. Leave your message and he'll call you back**

_Hiro's not home, he went to Kyoto, which means he's going to meet his fiancée, Ayaka. And that also means…_  
**Oh Shit!!  
**Yuki grab his key and coat and dashed out.

XXX

Shuichi still sat on the bench hugging his knees. He just ignored the rain that washed over him. He feels extremely cold but what can he do? He can't even move his body. He had been sitting in the rain for almost two hours. Shuichi shivering like hell now and he can feel his body can't take it anymore.

_Oh Yuki, what do I have to do? Help me please._

**YUKI, WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?  
**He shouts out loud his thoughts to try keep conscious.

**Just go home when it starts to rain, IDIOT. That's what you have to do. **

Yuki approached in front of Shuichi holding a large black umbrella. Just as he thought, he found Shuichi in the park. Sitting alone in the heavy rain. Running towards his lover, his felt his heart hurt when he saw the boy.

_Please be ok, Shuichi._

Almost close to him, he heard the question. He answered it out lout too. The boy seemed confused but his head was still on his knees. Yuki knelt down in front of his lover, trying to catch the eyes but failed they were closed.

**Yu…Yuki…?**

Shuichi tried to open his eyes. But all he could see was just a blurry figure in front him. Recognizing the voice, Shuichi felt like wanted to jump over to him, but now he felt so sleepy.

**Who else, stupid!**

Yuki saw Shuichi open his eyes, and then tried to shut them up again. With the left arm holding the umbrella, Yuki tilt Shuichi's chin softly just to look clearly at the boy. He's really shocked when he felt Shuichi's chin was very hot. Holding Shuichi's cheek,

**Shuichi  
Hm…  
Shuichi, look at me -** worried.  
**Hm… - **trying to register.

_This is bad. Hold on Shuichi._

**That's it, we're going home.  
**Without second thought, Yuki lift Shuichi carefully, carrying him in his arms he started to walk away. Strange Shuichi started to struggle to escape from Yuki's arms. Yuki stopped walking and watch his lover acting weird.

**Don't …go… home…** (Don't want to go home)  
**Hey, what do you mean by that?  
I'm … burden…you…** (I am just a burden to you)

Still clutching onto Yuki's shirt, he tried to stay conscious as hard as he could, but then, slowly Shuichi drift of to the darkness. Yuki softly kissed Shuichi's lips.

_I'm sorry. I'm really am._

Back at home, Yuki quickly changed Shuichi's outfit and placed him comfortably on the bed while waiting for the doctor to come. After confirming there's nothing life threatening and scheduling a time for Shuichi to take the medicine, Yuki thanked the doctor and sent him back to the elevator. All Shuichi needs now is rest and no stresses. Watching his lover sleeping peacefully, Yuki smiled in relief. Again, he kissed him on those soft sweet lips, and then headed to the door.

**Good night love, sweet dreams.**

On the bed, a smile appears from the pale lips. The violet eyes tried to open but failed. He was just too tired.

XXX

Yuki continue with his work. The last chapters almost done now, he tried to push his mind to work on it. What condition should he put for the main character at the end? A happy ending would be boring; a sad ending would be nice. He smirks. Well whatever he gonna put for the end, he'll decide it later. Funny noises come from his tummy. Yeah, he hadn't eaten anything yet. Usually, that baka would yell at him to make him eat something. He always, always forgets about his meal. Well, it's not his fault really. When he starts to write, Yuki has enters into his own world. His own create world, where all the actions and scenery were under his command. All the things he wanted, he'd get it. All according to his way, Smirk. Period. And now, the writer was damn hungry. He needs to put something in his stomach. He saved his work, shut down his laptop and headed to the kitchen.

_'Sigh',_ _that baka is something._ On the kitchen table, Yuki could see the breakfast that Shuichi had prepared for him earlier. Although it is not handmade cooked, the kid had served and decorated it nice and neat. An American style breakfast - scrambles egg plus toast, baked breads and a glass of fresh milk and also a mug of coffee. Then, there were also slices of orange for dessert.

_The kid really does take care of me. And what do I give him just… _

Yuki couldn't think anymore.

_I am a bastard. _

He moved to the sink. He didn't care how the food tasted anymore since it was now six p.m.; he just wanted to eat those - made full of love by his Shuichi. Then he noticed something that makes his heart pounce and his eyes watery. Down there in the dustbin, he could see a very familiar box. Reaching down to see clearly, that's it. Strawberry pocky! Not eaten yet. And there's more, Strawberry cake, not a single bite. And strawberry milk, still in the bottle.

_No! baka! Baka Shuichi! Why didn't he eat anything? Yet throws away his food?  
-Because of you!  
Who? Me?  
-Yes, You! Since you're stupid enough to lock yourself in that room, not concern about your health, although that kid had begged you over and over to step out to eat, you ignored him just likethat. For that, thanks to you, Shuichi didn't take his food either. Congratulations, you just won the best Bastard Trophy. _

**Shuichi**…'_sigh'_. A very long sigh, Yuki didn't feel hungry anymore. Feel like something missing but't know what, Yuki felt his heart crumble. Silence in the house makes him lonely. That's weird. He used to love it before. But now, he hates it. Not much, but very. Shuichi had changed him slowly. He hated to admit it but it's true. That kid, that stupid kid had make his heart live again. He's supposed to thank him. Shower him with love and yet, he's the one who always make Shuichi suffer. He is the one who excelled at doing stuff like that.

Yuki lead himself to the room where his lover lies. There he is. Sleeping peacefully. The boy's breathing was slow. Shuichi looked so beautiful. Yuki choked his breath. How he can hurt such a beautiful creature like this. With the popularity, this leader of Bad Luck could choose anyone he likes to be his lover, but instead Shuichi had chosen him. A cold hearted bastard yet romance writer. Funny huh! Yuki began to breathe again; he walked over and gently sat himself on the edge of the bed. How many other people could see this genki singer while he's sleeping? It seems to be Yuki's special privilege. Lucky him, he smiles. Continuing with his watch, the cute boy looks so peaceful and innocent. Slowly, Yuki brush his bright pink hair out of the younger boy's faces, whispered his name softly. Not 'brat', not 'stupid', not 'idiot', or 'baka', just his name. **Shuichi...**

Then he smiles himself. A genuine smile rose from his heart for Shuichi, his Shuichi. After for a while, Yuki could see his lover shiver a bit. _Maybe the blanket wasn't thick enough, or the weather became colder, or his fever was getting worse… _Uncertain what the cause, Yuki tried to calm himself down.  
_The doctor said it was nothing life threatening, so it's not the fever getting worse. Yes that's certain. And the blanket just wasn't thick enough for my lover. Right again._

He knows what to do now. Taking out his cell phone, set the timer to beep at 2 am and put it under his pillow. Then, slowly Yuki climb into bed, took his place beside his lover, carefully held him in his arms and wrapped the kid up protectively. Shuichi moaned in his sleep then smiled. Froze at first, then Yuki chuckle himself to see him like that, _such a baby, Shuichi-kun_. Yuki kissed softly at the boy's forehead, and then dozed off into the dream world.

XXX

It was completely dark when Shuichi awoke later that night. He could feel he was wrapped by something warm and comfortable. With a pounding headache he stared dumbly up at the ceiling for a moment before carefully turning his head left and right. He sees Yuki. Yeah, that warm and comfort was Yuki's muscular chest. Now he was in Yuki's arms and those arms tight around him protectively.

_Yuki eh? How... When did I get home? _Shuichi continue watching Yuki's face. He's got such a pretty face. Slowly he touches the blonde hair, the nose then the lips. Soft yet violent, tough yet fragile, fierce yet tender. That's he describe about his lover.

_Lover eh? _Suddenly he felt melancholic. _Am I a burden to him? Am I the annoyed brat to him? Am I making him suffer?_

Slowly, Shuichi removed himself from Yuki's arms. Bit by bit he tried to crawl down the bed. He didn't want to wake Yuki up. Though with the headache drive him crazy, he hoped to stand still and walk out the room silently. Step by step, he manages to bring himself to the living room. Shuichi landed on the couch. Glance at the clock. 1:30 in the morning. Still early for a day, he thought. He tried to make a summary for the day before...

_Today I woke up as usual although my day off. Bouncing around searching for Yuki. Then I realize he is still in his workroom. That means he hasn't taken a break since last night. I knocked on his door... **Yuki, are you alright? You'd been in there since last night; take a rest for a while please**… Then I heard his answer... **Get lost brat!** Oh, that sounds like Yuki's ok to me. I decided to prepare breakfast for my Yuki. He must be hungry. I love him so much; he doesn't take care of himself, so I must do all the work. Besides, I loved it. **Yuki, I'm going to buy some breakfast for you okay, so I'm off now.** I tell him lovingly. **HELL!** He shouted from inside. That hurt. Why can he say anything nice? But it's ok then; his deadline is close so I understand... _

Shuichi sat quietly on the couch. Now he remembered everything. That morning he went out to buy some breakfast for Yuki and for himself. Scrambles eggs, toast baked bread and some fresh milk for Yuki. And for him, pocky, cake and milk. Just all of his were strawberry flavored. He went home about 10 am. He set then all down on the kitchen table, and then he asked Yuki to eat. But Yuki doesn't come out from his workroom. Shuichi tried to enter but the door was locked. Then he heard Yuki yelled from inside telling him to go and die, not to bother him anymore. He's suffered so much from Shuichi. That was damn painful to Shuichi. Slowly he went to kitchen and tried to eat his breakfast alone. But when he saw Yuki's food, his appetite was gone. How could he eat while Yuki's not? Without thinking, he threw away all of his food into the dustbin. At 11:45, he tried his luck again by knocking on Yuki's workroom door. Begging for the man to come out and take a break for a while. He begs and begs from the side of the door without luck. And then, at 12:05, Yuki opened his door and move forward to Shuichi angrily. Dragged him by the collar to the main door and put him outside before slamming the door. That's that.

Still on the couch, Shuichi wipe his tears. It's his fault. He can't blame Yuki. Yuki had a deadline and he was bugging him. What Yuki did to him, he deserved.

After being thrown by Yuki, Shuichi walk slowly to town. He just walked around to kill time. Lucky his shirt had a hood on the back. So he just put it on so people wouldn't recognize him. Hours later, he felt tired and his legs started to go numb. He wanted to go home but he figured Yuki would still be mad. Then he settled himself at the park. His favorite park... and his favorite bench. And then, out of the blue, the skied began to change, from a bright sunny day to a thunderstorm rain. What a day, he thought. Everybody in the park started to run off. But Shuichi just sat there on the bench hugging his knees and doing nothing. He doesn't know how long he'd been there. He started to felt dizzy and confused about his home. But then a familiar voice asked him,

**Just go home when it's start to rain, IDIOT. That's what you have to do.**

That voice, his tried to look up. But his head was so heavy. He said something and the man answered back. But knew that man was Yuki. Then, Shuichi felt a finger touch his chin. And asked him something. He couldn't understand it. His head became heavier. He felt dizzy and cold. He felt like someone, someone who wanted to take him home, was lifting him. Struggling weakly, Shuichi tried to protest. Home is where Yuki's mad at him. Don't want. He doesn't want to go home. He doesn't belong there. But that person just held him tight. Didn't even let go. Then he couldn't fight anymore. He felt so weak, so tired... next he let the darkness crawl into his mind. He didn't care anymore. He felt so sleepy...

Only after that, in the fogginess he heard Yuki said goodnight to him. And maybe called him love. He tried to open his eyes and smile, and then fell asleep again.End of summary, that's what, happened. Shuichi sigh. _I'm such a burden to him.  
_Suddenly he noticed his outfit. They had changed. Yuki must have changed him while he was unconscious. But, wait! Although his mind was still dizzy, he could still recognize his stuff. But this outfit's not his. A pair of white pajamas pants with pink bunnies pictured on it. The bunnies seemed so familiar … yes, Kumagoro. But whose shirt was he wearing now? It seems to fit him well. Very well.  
_I have to ask Yuki. Hope he doesn't blow up. _Felling thirsty, Shuichi heading to the kitchen.

XXX

Yuki opened his eyes, something had moved under his pillow. Actually it is more accurate to say something is vibrating under his pillow. Trying to clear his mind, now he's remembered. That was his cell phone. He's the one who set the alarm so he wakes up at this time. 2 a.m. in the morning. For what? For Shuichi of course. Last time he took his medicine was at 6 p.m. In fact it was a shot from the doctor. And now it was his responsibility to look after his lover. After 8 hours Shuichi should take his medicine again. That's what he's doing now. Slowly, he move his hand to reach the phone, without looking at it, Yuki pushed the red button. Peace again. Suddenly he realized that there's no warm figure on his left arm! _WHAT_! Urgent to wake up, look around the bed, there's no sign of Shuichi. He opened his eyes widely; scanning around the room, still the same. Feeling like his heart is beating so fast, as if it wanted to explode, Yuki storm out of the room.

_Shuichi, where are you. Don't you dare to leave me! Because I won't let you! I swear. Goddamnit. I swear.  
_After leaving the room, Yuki glared at the couch. There's no Shuichi. Like a kid had lost his favorite toy, Yuki felt like he wanted to cry.  
_Relax, bathroom. I haven't checked the bathroom yet.  
_Nervously, he is direction to the bathroom. Nope. No mark of his lover there. Now, he really wanted to cry.  
_Kitchen, yes, the kitchen, Yuki'd try his luck in there.  
NO... Shuichi, where are you?_

The writer had searched for his lover everywhere around the house but still no sign of him. Where could his lover be? Now, Yuki was really frightened. If something bad happen to his Shuichi, then he...  
Yuki sat down hard on the floor, not quite sure that his legs could hold him. Feeling like his tears could burst out any second now. And then, he saw something that interested his eyes. His curtain. The curtain of his sliding door is blown in by the wind.

_Eh? But why? I'm pretty sure that I locked the door before. Then... maybe... _

Rising from his seat, Yuki steps towards the door. The steps - full of hope, slowly, he slips past the curtain. And then… there he is, the face that he missed so much, the kid, the boy, and the lover - his Shuichi. Shuichi was standing there, at the balcony, holding the banister. He's watching the moon, the full moon - concentrating. Didn't even notice Yuki's presence. In the night, under the moonlight, Yuki could swear that kid was glowing; his face, his long lashes, his big violet eyes, his nose, his mouth, his lips, his soft skin, his scent... everything. Yuki couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't find anything bad about this boy.

_Beautiful, really beautiful.  
-And fragile, don't you forget you're the one who threatened him badly.  
I know. It just a bad habit of mine, and I must change that habit.  
-You better moron, or you will lose him. _

_'Gulp'_, Yuki doesn't want to lose him. He wants him badly. He loves him. That's for sure. Moving towards Shuichi's back, Yuki slowly pulled the boy to his chest, at first, the boy was in shock. Then it seemed like Shuichi had come to his senses. Right, there's no one else in the house would dare to do what he did. And he'll make sure in the world either. Smirk. The Writer wrapped himself around Shuichi's waist with his arms, holding him tight. Then he rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. Shuichi turns his head and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he continues his moon watching. Yuki felt sad. After all the things he has done, Shuichi's still good to him. He felt miserable. Well, he was a bastard by the way. Yuki tried to talk. Having a conversation with Shuichi. He tried his very best to control his tone. He doesn't want to break this fragile boy again.

**Hmm Shuichi, what are you doing here? At a time like this? It's cold you know?  
I…** Shuichi couldn't answer. He lowered his head, tried to hold his tears. Yuki raised his head to look at Shuichi. But, his hand still griped Shuichi's waist.  
**Hey, it's ok. Take your time. I enjoy holding you like this… **_What on earth...? I couldn't believe what I just said! Is that me? WOW, welcome 'me'. I bet Shuichi's also surprised. Well, what can I say though?  
_**I... I needed to think**. Shuichi said it calmly. Feels like something isn't right, Yuki let go of his arms from Shuichi waist. Then he turns the young man to face him.  
**The doctor ordered me to take care of you, so you must rest. How much thinking do you need to do? Just rest, ok?  
I know. But I needed to think**. Shuichi tried to suppress his shiver as the golden eyes narrowed.  
**Rest.  
I can't**. Yuki's eyes narrowed further.  
**I thought about leaving Tokyo and you for good,** and then he lowered his head again. Hearing that, Yuki was shocked. His body felt numb all of the sudden. The words were like a bomb had exploded in Yuki's body. _No... don't give up on me. Not you. Please, not by you. I'm sorry. I am really sorry.  
_**Shuichi, please look at me, please. **Yuki took hold of his lover's chin. The eyes were glassy and full of pain but the singer manage a weak smile. Glaring into those dim purple eyes, Yuki couldn't stand to see them that way. They were supposed to be bright and shining; beacons of joy that made everyone around him feel good and just as joyful. There should never be pain in them, yet here he was, the one who do extremely well at doing just that.  
**Shuichi, those words, I don't want to hear it. Never again do you dare say it, do I make my self clear? **That kid looked confuses.  
**And may I ask why?** **Those words? **Violet meets golden before looking away from them. Yuki cup his lover chin, turning his face back, but the boy closed his eyes.  
**Don't run away Shuichi, face me. **Then he opens his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. Yuki wiped his tears away, and pulled his lover into his arms, letting him cry.  
**I... I'm just a burden to you, Yuki. I'm sorry. **He was immediately pulled even tighter.  
**I'm so clumsy, noisy, and disorganized, that you're suffering with the mere thought of living with me. I'm sorry, really sorry. **Yuki could feel the tears have soaked his shirt.  
**Shh... Stupid boy, was that all that was bothering you? You are really a baka, you know? **Still held onto by Yuki's arms, Shuichi sobbed.  
**B.. But I always annoy you, and I'm such an idiot, you said so yourself Yuki **

_There, serves me right. I am really cross the line this time.  
-Well fix it, you moron.  
Shut up. I know what to do. _

**Shuichi, listen to me. **Yuki take a long deep breath. Slowly Shuichi lift his head and try to look at Yuki's face.

_Here I go good luck to me.  
-Good luck to you then.  
Shut up, fuck.  
-Kay' _

**I know I am a cold hearted bastard to my friends, to my family and everybody else. I didn't need them or rely on them. I think I can stay just the way I am forever. Well, it does imply to me for the years day, but now it seems like…** '_Take a breath'_. _Those eyes start to shine again. I can see it.  
_**  
Ugh, I mean... Shuichi, you have changed me. Although for all those people, I am still the same, but I am not when I with you. **Shuichi blink. _Don't you know that how much I adore those eyes?  
_**  
I started to trust in you. I started rely on you. I started to think of living again. Then when I realize it, I hate myself for unlocking my heart, opening it up to you. I throw you out, when I want be close to you. Every time I hurt you, I hurt myself more. **_Breath'_.  
**  
I want be with you. Because when I'm with you, I feel like Eiri's alive again, and I... I kinda like it -** smiles. _His eyes, it is all coming back now. Bright and shining, beacons of joy. Love you... oops  
_**  
That clumsy, noisy, disorganized and annoyed think, I tried overcoming it and guessing what, I've learned to love those things, love every last annoying thing about you, baka. **Shuichi smiles.  
**  
All the yelling thing I did to you, I am sorry, I couldn't help it. I lived with it for many years. It's a horrible habit but I need time to change. Is that ok with you, baka? **_Just look at him. Finally I won his heart. This time I won't screw up again. _

He smiles, nod his head and instead Shuichi reached up and pulled Yuki's head down, aim the lips for a soft sweet kiss, a thank you and grateful kiss. Yuki froze. Now he knows that he already got the forgiveness from his lover, a sweet kiss from the cold pale lips. _Wait! Cold pale lips?_ Now he remembered what his purpose for waking up at this time was.

**Hey, let's go inside. It's freezing out here.  
Okay**.

Shuichi nod and tried to let go of his grip. Well, he's still in the arms of Yuki. Surprisingly, Yuki lift him up bridal style and brought him inside. Yuki can see Shuichi's blushing face, such a cutie. He thought. They went to the bedroom. Gently, Yuki put his lover on the bed, told him to stay there for a while, then he slip out of the room heading to the kitchen to get the medicine.

XXX

_It is a dream? If it is a dream, I don't want to wake anymore. _

Biting his lips and feeling the pain, Shuichi knew it wasn't a dream; Yuki's being so nice to him. Still feeling confused, his headache came again, and his fingers touched his forehead. Hot! Why did he feel so cold in the room? Glancing at the air conditioner, it didn't turn on. Then the dizziness came again. Shuichi tried to grip onto the bed sheets, although he's now on the bed, but he doesn't want to collapse. Then, he felt something warm holding him. It's was Yuki's hand.

**Yuki, something's funny here, why is the bed spinning? Does the bed have a spinning wheel or something?  
**He heard chuckle from Yuki. **No you idiot. **

He rested against something soft and warm, its just Yuki. He knows it very clear. He doesn't have the energy to ask anything anymore. Why did he feel so numb? Two fingers pressed against his lips and he absent-mindedly parted them, accepting the pill that was slipped into his mouth. The fingers retreated, replaced seconds later by a chilled surface. Opening his mouth he let the cool water wash in and take the pill with it as he swallowed.

_Eh, strawberry milk? That cool water was actually strawberry milk. _Nearly closed eyes, Shuichi giggles. Before dozing off.  
**Strawberry milk... loves sweets**

As for Yuki watching his lover fall asleep on his shoulder, he felt satisfied. Slowly he laid Shuichi down on the bed. Kissed him softly on the lips. Sweets... strawberry milk, he still can taste it. _But Shuichi is sweater than that_. He looks at that boy for a while. That shirt fits him well. He bought it for Shuichi; he just hadn't had time to give it to him. A little gift for his little lover, he is a romance writer by the way. Feeling the need to sleep too, he turned off all the lights, and then he wrapped Shuichi in his arms and let himself sink into the dreamland.

XXX

Early in the morning, Shuichi woke up to find he was cuddled in Yuki's arms. The man was still holding him tight and protectively. He tried to remember their conversation last night. Then a smile curled on his lips. There was still hope for both of them. Slowly Shuichi kissed Yuki's forehead.

**Rise and shine, love**, he whispered. After that, he tried to move from Yuki's arms.  
**And may I ask where you are going, love? **Yuki gently pulled Shuichi closer to him. Golden meet Violet. Those dull eerie eyes glaring at him. But it started to change bit by bit. The eyes now are full of love, happiness and joy. Yuki was right. He change was only just for him.  
**You're not trying to run away, are you? Love**- grin.  
**I'm not, you stu.. er, love**- blushing.  
**Good, because I will punish you harshly if you did, love**- smirk.  
**Eh?**- puzzle  
**You know dear, this is your house, you don't have to doubt it**- leer.  
**Eh?**- blur  
**Don't you eh me you baka, you belong to me, idiot. You belong here**- naughty smile.  
**Doesn't it mean that you belong to me too, love?**- Shy  
**Hmm... let me think. Certainly yes, love. Binding legally, sealed with a kiss**- Confident + smirk  
**Who...who are you?**- Nervous  
**Aha... your lover idiot! Who else?**- chuckle. Then Yuki pause for a while, he understands now. Grinning at the boy, slowly he reached Shuichi hands, facing him and said,  
**Hi, I am Uesugi Eiri, the famous romance writer in the era. My family and closest friends call me Eiri. And I wish for my lover to call me by that name too**- puppy eye.  
**Ugh... I... I mean h... hi. Shindo Shuichi. Lead singer of the rock band Bad Luck. Friends and family calls me Shuichi. And sometimes...sometimes, they call me... Shu-chan**- shyly.  
**Then its settle, such a nice day for a beautiful start, ne Shu-chan?-** Squeezing Shuichi's hand.  
**Hmm... I can see that. Thanks Yu... Eiri, I ... I love you**- cherry blush.  
**Welcome Shu-chan, but I ... I love you MORE**- grin, smirk+ crimson blush  
**Huh**?- Shock

Before Shuichi could say anything else, Yuki's fingers attacked him by tickling him over and over. Their life would be colorful, and they'd almost certainly be fighting by the end of the week. But that was okay. They will go through it together. Because they belong together.

_**.fin.**_

_...  
I'LL BE THERE WHEN THE WORLD STOP TURNING  
I'LL BE THERE WHEN THE STORM IS THROUGH  
IN THE END I WANNA BE STANDING AT THE BEGINNING WITH YOU  
..._

_yumenohikari livejournal com_


	2. notes

**

* * *

Read more the continuation of Shuichi and Eiri's life in 'beauty and the little beast'

* * *

**


End file.
